That Which Remains
by ElvisVF101
Summary: Time passes. But the memories we make, the things we feel; they remain. Minako/Kunzite. Written for the July Challenge at the sm monthly community on LiveJournal.
1. All For One

_Author's Notes: This story was written for the July Challenge at the sm_monthly community on LiveJournal. The theme for the month was Aino Minako. _

_The author's notes for each chapter will indicate the prompt and date of the prompt._

_7/1/09 - Volleyball  
_

* * *

They had found each other again, after many heartbreaks and betrayals and twists and turns of fate. The Shitennou had returned, and they were a key part of the new Crystal Tokyo.

All was not well for them. There was still guilt, hurt, confusion and pain, but they had found solace in each other. It showed best on the pitch.

They had organized weekly games of soccer, and were joined by members of the Royal Guard in spirited contests that helped build the morale of the budding army.

The game offered them a chance to escape, and it let them relive a bit of their youth, those precious happy days before the world ever heard of Sailor Moon or Queen Beryl.

Kunzite played center back and remembered the days when he was Kemal Baig. He was an undersized boy who eventually grew into his frame. But growing up small and of lower class put into him a fighting spirit and a never say die attitude. His idol was Bülent Korkmaz, the Istanbul born center back for the Galatasaray team that won the UEFA cup. Kunzite remembered how Bülent played the final with a dislocated shoulder and refused to leave the pitch; a fitting role-model for the man who had been and would be again the leader of Endymion's guard.

Kunzite was partnered in central defense by Nephrite. Nathan King grew up in Edmonton, and hockey was his first love. If there was no Chaos, perhaps someday he would have had the chance to play professionally. But sometimes, he liked to get his aggression out on the pitch instead of on the ice. He was a Western Canadian boy, and he had Western Canadian values. He worked hard, he played hurt, he laughed, he cared, he gave, but never gave in and never gave up. Very few people managed to get past both him and Kunzite.

Jadeite played the midfield, like his boyhood idol, Steven Gerrard. Jeffrey Ryan's parents had taken a very long and winding road. They first left Belfast for Liverpool to escape the troubles, and then decided to take a chance on making it big in Bangalore. With so much moving, it was hard to have roots. But whenever Jeffrey put on the red jersey and sang "You'll Never Walk Alone," it didn't matter if he was in a Merseyside pub or watching the game on satellite half a world away. He was home.

Zoisite was the flamboyant striker for the team. As young Zacharie Roy, his heart was given to music, and he played The Beautiful Game, treating it as a mixture of symphony and strategy. He had a fluid grace that could be deadly in attack. Something of his own warrior spirit shone through when he played.

Perhaps most importantly, the game had given an outlet to Endymion. Chiba Mamoru was a smart young man, who was very alone growing up as an orphan. He didn't know he once had four friends who were closer to him than brothers. He threw himself into his studies to escape the loneliness, and his dreams were haunted by a love he did not remember. Now that he was a full-fledged superhero, he discovered he had some athletic ability, and was a half-way decent left back and left midfielder. The quiet, stoic and reserved Mamoru disappeared on the field, and was replaced by a spirited and happy man fit to lead men into battle.

As it was a thousand years before, they made quite the team. When they were together, they were stronger, faster, better. When they were together, they fought more fiercely and laughed more freely. When they were together, none could stand against them.

A goal was scored and a mighty roar went up from the team. Proud warriors, or perhaps it was enthusiastic young boys, met in celebration. For the moment, there are no bitter remembrances, no weight of guilt. There is simply joy, and a game to be played.

* * *

Aino Minako watched with jealousy. It was odd that she would feel such a thing. She was no traitor. She has remained loyal to the cause. Her hands are stained with no blood, and her conscience was clean. There was nothing to atone for, nothing to regret.

She wondered then why she was the one feeling despair, isolation and anguish.

Somehow, the four men who were guilty now felt joy. It was the innocent who suffered. For the thousandth time, Aino Minako reflected on the unfairness of fate and the frightening truth of fortunes told.

The girls each handled the reunion differently. Ami showed tentative acceptance. Rei was guarded and revealed little, but it was clear she had reservations. Makoto had avoided matters all together.

And Minako had played the role of leader. She obeyed orders and accepted the return of the Shitennou. They were mighty warriors who were a credit to the Royal Guard. They would be strong allies.

This was what a leader did. A leader evaluated threats, and determined the best course of action to protect her team and her charges.

A leader did not place any value on love lost a thousand years ago. A leader did not dream perhaps that love might come again. A leader did not mourn for a life lost that would not return. A leader did not begrudge the sacrifices she had made for the sake of her leader, her sister, her hope, her salvation.

So Aino Minako may have watched with jealousy, and may have idly tossed an old volleyball around, wishing for someone to play with. Aino Minako may have sought a touchstone of her old life to bring comfort in troubled times.

Aino Minako was once a fine volleyball player. She would have one day represented Japan in the Olympics. Her teammates looked up to her. Her skills and her leadership saw her team through many close matches, and they shared many great victories. Aino Minako was a fine volleyballer.

But Aino Minako was no more. There was only Sailor Venus.

The ball rolled away across the empty gym floor, discarded and forgotten. Many dreams followed in its wake.


	2. Masks

_7/3/09 - Masquerade_

* * *

Infiltration was a delicate art. Sometimes it meant camouflage and moving in the shadows. Sometimes it meant wearing hooded cloaks and listening from afar. Sometimes it meant wearing wispy gowns and seducing weak willed men. A master was adept at all forms.

As leader, Venus had to be master. Serenity's safety often required her Senshi to perform acts of subterfuge. Protecting the Moon Princess could mean any number of things. It could mean serving as Serenity's decoy. It could mean escaping from murderous captors. It could mean infiltrating the Royal Masquerade on Earth.

The impulsive girl had decided that the sight of Prince Endymion in a Tuxedo was a thing to fine for her to concern herself with matters such as personal safety or sacred decrees against contact between the Earth and the Moon.

Ordinarily, Venus would look forward to the prospect of a grand gala. Fine wine, fine clothing and dancing were all things she loved. But she would enjoy none of them this night. This night, she had to blend in and observe. She could afford no distractions in performing her duty. In the bright lights of the Palace's Grand Ball Room, she had to find shadows and have men ignore her, no small feat for the incarnation of the goddess of love and beauty.

It could be done. She had powers of illusion that would divert the attentions of anyone approaching her. She did much prefer to use her powers for the opposite purpose. Not that she needed the help. Her lithe form and perfect features were enough to melt the resistance of any man.

Tonight, she would have to watch as the courtiers and noblewomen played their court intrigues out and played coy with the many gentlemen present.

Amateurs.

Of course the men responded. It didn't take much. It seemed such a waste. None of the women much cared for them. These were games of politics and lust. The powers of femininity were being used for cheap and unworthy purposes.

They made Venus sick.

But she could not correct all the ills committed in the name of love tonight. Serenity was her first charge. And she would also be watching Endymion, to see if he was on the side of love, or if he too was one of the guilty. Her oaths may have compelled her to protect Serenity's life. Her devotion compelled her to guard Serenity's heart as well.

So she watched as Serenity laughed and smiled in the arms of her enchanter. If there was any deception on Endymion's part, Venus could not sense it. For his part, Endymion seemed equally enchanted.

Venus didn't know if that was more or less dangerous.

It was the unknown that worried her most of all. She could not protect Serenity from those things. Most terrifying of all, if this was indeed love, Venus could not say that she honestly knew what that was, having never experienced it for herself.

She didn't have time to ponder. She was being approached, and no matter how she varied the illusion, the man who approached did not deviate from his path. He looked directly at her in a manner that unsettled her greatly.

"You have not danced all evening my lady. I hope the affair is not displeasing to you."

His voice was rich and deep, and seemed to resonate in the pit of her stomach. Even behind his mask, Venus could perceive the smirk.

"I am afraid I am not much of a dancer my lord."

A strong hand with a grip that was at once gentle and firm took her dainty one.

"You hide many secrets behind your mask my lady. But you will find you can not hide them from me."

Something in his voice told Venus this was no idle boast.

He led her to the dance floor, and confidently took her in his arms, leading the dance with the same gentle strength. Were she not on duty, Venus may have admitted that it was not disagreeable to be in his hold.

"You are very nimble for someone who is not much of a dancer."

"Perhaps my lord will discover that I am full of many surprises that even he can not predict."

"Indeed. Though given the power of the illusion you have been casting over the other men here tonight, I am prepared for many surprises."

Venus very nearly missed a step, and only the firm lead of her partner prevented her from losing her footing entirely.

"Come now my lady. You did not expect us to remain wholly ignorant of what has been occurring these many months. You guard your mistress with as much devotion as I and my brothers guard my master."

Venus finally understood who it was that had defeated her illusion. Rumors told that the Prince of Earth had four powerful warriors in his service who were gifted with powers that would give even the Senshi pause.

"I see him over there, completely under the spell of this strange girl who has descended from the heavens. She has many powers, and the mind of my Prince is completely turned. Some describe this thing as love. With such powers at her disposal, I wonder if we can ever truly be sure."

A part of her burned at the accusation he besmirched her Princess with, but a part of her could not deny what he said. She had wondered no less of Endymion. Still, the Earthling had to be taught his place.

"My lord is fortunate we are at a celebration, otherwise he would have to pay with his blood for such a base accusation against Her Majesty."

If the threat worried him, he did not show it.

"My lady will forgive me for my caution, but where the fate of my Leige is concerned, I can not be too careful."

"Your impudence will be forgiven this time."

Even as she spoke the words, she felt him lead her through a very fluid turn and a dramatic dip. She had no choice but to trust his lead. His strength did not fail her.

"My lady is most generous."

He led her back to the hold and once again into the routine.

"Perhaps some of my skepticism about this affair could be assuaged if I knew better why the fabled Moon Princess has chosen to descend to the Earth. There are sacred decrees against such contact, and yet she seems to have no regard for them."

"She is… curious."

"Curious?"

"Yes, she is a curious girl, and sometimes she acts before she thinks. But that is only because her heart is pure, and she believes love conquers all."

Her partner's voice softened ever so slightly.

"What a lovely dream."

"Indeed. So my lord must understand that her heart is to be protected from those that would prey upon such purity."

"Of course. It would ease my lady's conscience then to know that Her Majesty will find no such threat from Prince Endymion. I know of no finer man to protect such a pure heart."

"We shall see."

The song ended, and Venus bowed to her partner, who returned the courtesy. She made to leave, but he followed.

"It is difficult for love to survive in the face of such secrets and deception. Do you not agree my lady?"

"Love can overcome many obstacles."

"Very true, but can it overcome the barriers we place before ourselves?"

"I do not know what you are referring to my lord." She turned to leave again, but her partner caught her arm.

"Do you not?"

Even through the mask, Venus could make out a glint in those silver eyes.

"Do not deceive yourself my lady. You can not deceive me."

He raised her hand to his lips before finally taking his leave.

Long after they were parted, Venus could feel his lips upon her hand. She could swear at times it burned. Never more so than when the silver haired general mocked her and her bundle of curiosity.

* * *

Aino Minako loved dancing and dressing up in fine clothes.

It was a pity that only Sailor Venus remained. The Masquerade Ball was a mere chore for her, one in a long line of public appearances by the Senshi to help the survivors of the war cope with the new Crystal Tokyo.

Venus did not know how not dancing at a dance would help anyone, but she didn't question the requests of the queen. For her, she could be convinced to do just about anything.

She was approached again. This time, the mask did little to hide Kunzite's face. Venus wondered at the irony. Did he truly have less to hide this time around?

"I won't dance with you."

His response was given with very little hesitation.

"I wasn't planning to ask."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You've said that of me many times since I returned."

There was so much more to say, that Venus found she could say little else. It was Kunzite who broke the silence.

"I did warn you once, it was foolish to try and deceive me."

"If I had heeded the other warnings about you, perhaps things would have been better."

"You are not the only one to wonder how the past might be changed."

"So which of your sins would you first erase General?"

He waited a moment before answering.

"I find it is best not to dwell on the past too much."

"I'm sure all cowards and traitors feel the same way."

It was an outright insult that would have demanded blood from anyone else. The rules always were different for him where she was concerned.

"Whatever the case, I find it is more useful to look to the future."

"It must be nice to simply forget the past."

He did not meet her gaze.

"I have not forgotten."

He waited another moment before he continued.

"However, I believe you have forgotten as well."

"What do you mean?"

He finally did meet her gaze.

"I told you once that you could not deceive me. You hide behind many masks Venus."

"I hide from nothing, least of all you."

"No, you do not hide from me. You hide from yourself."

It is an insult no less than hers.

"I have been given a second chance by the Queen to right the wrongs of the past. For that I am ever grateful. I will give the rest of my days to her service. Your oaths hold no less conviction."

"Do not dare to question my allegiance. You of all people have no right."

"With all due respect, someone must. Your Queen wishes for your happiness before your servility. I have returned, and there is yet time to chance our fortunes, but you have already given up. That is no more than I deserve. But she deserves better. Whatever misery you choose for yourself, it hurts her more than it hurts me."

"So you do hurt then?"

"Yes." It came out as a rasp, as though his very heart was being burned.

"Whatever else you may feel Venus, know this. I have returned. And I do not intend to live as a slave to my past. To do so would be an even worse betrayal than the sins I am already guilty of."

"Noble intentions General."

His eyes hardened, and for a moment, he resembled the Dark General who once terrorized her. "Do not patronize me Venus. I told you once, you can not deceive me, even if you deceive yourself. I know you feel something too. And you would be a fool to deny it."

As though he were waking from a bad dream, the steel left his eyes. "We've all suffered enough for many lifetimes Venus. End this charade once and for all."

Before she could respond, he turned on his heel and departed.

Venus was left behind. Whatever she felt was hidden for the moment behind the mask.


	3. Princess Lointaine

_7/7/09 - Far Away_

* * *

It grew tiresome very quickly.

The first dozen letters she received were flattering.

Young girls loved receiving tokens of admiration. And the soldiers of the Venusian Legion sent their love and admiration in great numbers, pledging their lives in the service of their princess. Their letters told of their undying love for the princess they had never even met. They simply fell in love with the descriptions of her beauty and charm, and she was the inspiration for them as they set off on heroic adventures; a far away princess to ennoble them.

The wars to unify the planet were bloody and terrible. As the casualty reports streamed in, Venus became acutely aware of just what was being sacrificed in her name. She would one day rule over a unified and peaceful planet, but it would be at the cost of thousands of lives, given for her sake.

Or rather, it was for the sake of who she was supposed to be. She was supposed to be the sweet and virtuous princess who lived for the sake of her people in a life of quiet solitude and chastity, an untouchable ideal who inspired courage in her subjects.

She was not supposed to have frivolous desires, such as wanting pretty dresses and to dance with handsome men. She was not supposed to give her heart to any one man, for she was the hope of all. She was not supposed to wish that one of those who pledged their life to her might also care to ask her how she felt or if she might care to dance. She was not supposed to want to forsake her crown if it meant the fallen might live happily again.

But as it had been her whole life, it was not for her to choose. She had a destiny and a duty. Venus chose that over all else.

* * *

Today was the day. Adonis could feel it. The campaign to unite the planet had finally ended in victory. To mark the occasion, a delegation was to be sent to Earth to begin negotiations for that planet's admission into the Silver Alliance. Adonis and his regiment were sent to be part of the honor guard for the princess.

At long last, he would have a chance to meet her face to face. And when he did, he could profess his love in person. He could show her that he had been courageous and true. He could show her that he was worthy.

It would all be as he had hoped. His destiny would finally be realized.

He had admired her from afar, and he had fallen in love with her. How could he not? What man could resist such a paragon of virtue and beauty? She was truly divine, and she would be his. His quest was worthy. This would be his reward.

He made his way to the parade ground, knowing that she would be at the center. This would be his chance. Before the ceremonies, he could finally approach her and confess his love.

He could see her. She was beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. Love surrounded her. The picture was perfect.

Except for the silver-haired general of Earth.

His presence and his traitorous looks towards the princess spoke of an unspeakable betrayal.

Venus had abandoned them.

His desire had been in vain.

There was nothing left for him.

Which was why he so readily followed the witch who called herself Beryl.

She promised vengeance on the Earth, on the villain named Kunzite. Beryl could ensure that this Kunzite, and his lowly Terran Brothers suffered for their sins. Beryl could deliver Venus to him.

So Adonis forsake his name and his duty. He left it all far behind when he knelt before Beryl as Danburite, and captured the fabled Shitennou of Earth so that they might serve in the great cause of taking Earth, and from there, the Silver Alliance itself.

But a part of him knew, no matter how hard he fought, no matter how much blood he spilled, his princess would always be far away.

* * *

The parade was going wonderfully. The children loved seeing all the soldiers in shining armor, and the people felt safe knowing Crystal Tokyo had such a fine army to protect it.

Venus watched the ranks pass by from the reviewing stand. As each battalion passed, they turned and saluted.

She was used to men giving her such distant praise. A thousand years later, it still felt just as hollow. There was still no man who knew her heart.

Her love was hopeless for all eternity as she chose duty over love.

She kept a bright smile on her face as the troops marched on, all too far away to know that the smile did not reach her eyes.

A thousand years and nothing had changed.

She felt him approach before he came and stood beside her.

Technically, Kunzite was permitted to review the troops from this stand, as he was General of the Northern Army. Most people would have just assumed he would opt not too as Venus's feelings for him were not hidden from him. Most men would hide from such scorn.

Kunzite was not most men. It was why, once upon a time, he had won her heart, and given his to her in return.

She does not turn to face him, as if trying to put more walls between them. "Why are you here?" she asks in a falsely sweet voice?

"This is where I belong my lady."

"You presume much." Her voice remains light. But he can hear the scorn that underlies her words.

"I presume nothing. I simply know that which is true. I belong here."

"I beg to differ."

"I know you do. And that is troubling. It is why you suffer. It is why we all suffer."

She needed to be free of him. Once the troops pass she turned to leave. Before she could, he caught her by the arm.

She was skilled in many arts of infiltration, so she managed to hide the fact that he had any effect on her whatsoever. Silver eyes met blue.

"You are hiding. Such cowardice is beneath you. I am here Venus, and I am not going anywhere."

She was torn between wanting him to be far away, and for him to never leave.

"Do you understand Venus?" If he were any other man, Venus would have believed his tone to be almost desperate. "I'm not going anywhere."

She could not meet his eyes any longer. She pulled herself from his grip and fled. Doubt assailed her as she pondered what her fate would be. Would she forever be the far away princess, or was there perhaps room in her life, and in her heart, for someone to be so close.


	4. Ends and Means

_7/30/09 - "The last temptation is the greatest treason: to do the right deed for the wrong reason." -- T.S. Eliot_

* * *

Kunzite fought every duel as though his life depended on it. And that was well. For blades held the power to cleave him in two. It was only a small jump for him to believe the wooden swords he and Endymion held in their hands now were the same. In his own mind, he believed his opponent to be someone bent on his blood, rather than his brother and comrade in arms. So he fought with every ounce of strength he had.

Endymion did not make the jump so readily. He still treated the duel as a game. And he fought as such. It galled Kunzite to think that they were currently only in a stalemate. If Endymion only ever knew what power he held, what potential he had, Earth could be united and at peace.

But it was not Kunzite's place to question Endymion. It was to serve him. And he could only do so by bringing out the best in him. So he fought the duels with every ounce of strength he had, offering blood and sweat for the sake of his Prince, and the kingdom he defended.

A flick of the wrist and Endymion's sword went flying out of his hands. The Prince laughed.

"And so the streak continues old friend."

"Indeed. You must focus my liege. War is no child's game."

"It is fortunate then that we are not at war."

For the first time since they began, Kunzite smiled. "Indeed."

* * *

"Are you listening, my liege?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course. We're delegating our foils to the Moon."

The other Shitennou snickered, while Kunzite merely raised an eyebrow.

"As I was saying, we are expecting a royal delegation from the Moon, regarding our admission to the Silver Alliance. We also may discuss the reports about the strange disappearances along the border. They may be able to help with this threat."

"I'd hardly call it a threat, Kunzite. It's all unconfirmed rumors, hearsay. What are we so worried about?"

"Any threat must be treated with all due diligence. And that includes the delegation as well. We know nothing of the Moon and what powers they have. We must be cautious."

Endymion went very red and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure they're a very dangerous sort."

The other Shitennou snickered again. Kunzite began to wonder what exactly everyone found so funny.

* * *

"What have you done?"

There was accusation in his voice, which was very unlike Kunzite, especially when addressing Endymion.

For once, Endymion did not take his high general's accusations lightly.

"I have done nothing. What exactly are you insinuating old friend?"

"Do not play the fool with me. I know you far too well. You know precisely of what I speak."

"Indulge me."

"You have taken far too many indulgences. And you flaunt the will of the gods. The negotiations are no small matter either. We have no idea how the alliance will react if knowledge of your indiscretion becomes public."

Almost without thinking, Endymion's hand moved to the hilt of his sword and his eyes flashed.

"Mind your tongue. Serenity is no mere indiscretion."

Kunzite met Endymion's eyes and saw the truth.

"I know."

The tension seemed to ease with that confession.

"But you're right. I've made a terrible mistake."

Kunzite smiled and placed a friendly hand on Endymion's shoulder.

"Love makes us do strange things sometimes."

Endymion allowed himself a wry chuckle. "That it does." The smile fell from his lips as he considered matters for a moment.

"I wanted to tell you. I didn't want to keep this from you. I was so confused, and I needed a friend."

"But you knew my first reaction would be to tell you to not see her."

"Yes. I'm sorry, I was selfish."

"And I was so concerned with your destiny, I neglected to think of your happiness."

"Well, at least one of us has to think of my future. I much prefer it be in your hands. They're more reliable."

"And much better with a sword."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, mere fact."

The smile returned, as did the hand to the hilt. "Prove it."

* * *

Kunzite was not given to overly emotional displays. So his pacing was a rather heated display by comparison. He wondered how much of it was due to the Alliance's demand that Earth disband her armies and accept an Alliance garrison in order to receive admission, and how much of it was Endymion's seeming acceptance of the condition.

He also began to wonder how much of it was due to Beryl. The woman was mostly a harmless court gossip, but she had an unnerving air about her. Her eyes were keen and her ears heard many things not meant for her. And her words spoke things that made him shiver.

"The royal family of the Moon are known for their great powers. I wonder if we know all of them."

"It matters little Lady Beryl. We will be at their mercy soon enough."

"What a precarious place to be, at the mercy of beings so fair. I wonder what is hidden behind the glamours and the magicks. Are they truly human like us? If so, they will bleed as readily as we do. Perhaps we need not be at their mercy after all."

"Blood is precious. It should not be spilled needlessly."

"Of course. We should only spill blood when necessary. We should only spill blood to protect ourselves. We should only spill blood to keep us free."

"I cannot defy Endymion. "

"Nor can you ignore your duty. What will you do? Will you let Endymion fall prey to another of the schemes of these celestial witches? Or will you save him and ensure he reigns forever on the Golden Throne?"

"Mind your words. They are treason."

She bowed, but the gesture was hardly one of contrition or humility. "Of course my Lord. I only offer my humble counsel. Like you, I live for Earth. I take my leave now."

She left. Kunzite wished the misgivings went with her.

* * *

Being a skilled leader meant always being in control, always having a contingency plan, always knowing the options.

So it was a tad embarrassing for Minako to find herself cornered in her office by Kunzite.

She had been avoiding him, and she thought she was doing a good job. But Kunzite was always good at finding her and getting under her skin. She had little choice but to finally hear him out.

"What can I do for you General?"

"I'm not here as General of the Northern Army."

"Then you have no business here."

"On the contrary, we have nothing but unfinished business to discuss."

Kunzite remained calm. It only served to infuriate Minako. "I have no intention of discussing anything with you."

"Then you chose to remain miserable in a world that is built upon hope and happiness?"

"Don't speak to me of those things. Not after you took them from me."

Kunzite's mask slipped for just a moment. "I'd like to give them back."

The break in his control and the glimmer of hope he offered were enough to prevent her from responding. Kunzite pressed his advantage.

"Why do you avoid me? You don't fear me. And we once felt something. After a thousand years, I still do. That's how powerful it was. Don't tell me you don't feel the same."

"I don't," she lied. Kunzite saw through it.

"Look me in the eye and say that."

Minako raised her head. Blue met silver. "I… I feel…"

Kunzite could feel her breaking. He stepped forward. Minako's breath hitched. It stopped Kunzite. A tear began to make its way down Minako's cheek, and Kunzite's whole world became that perfect drop.

"I know, Venus. I feet it too."

The feelings she wanted to deny were threatening to overwhelm her. Everything in her told her to flee. Kunzite sensed this. He closed the gap and took her hand.

It wasn't that Kunzite had not touched her before. But Minako had forgotten how what it felt like to have her hand in his. She felt so many things; pain, longing, regret, melancholy, and something she hadn't felt in a thousand years.

"You're the only one who can understand. You're the only one who can know how I feel. I need you to feel what I feel. Otherwise, I'll be all alone."

Kunzite brought her face up to meet his.

"You aren't."


	5. Step by step

_7/20/09 - Little Black Dress_

* * *

"_I'll always be alone."_

"_You aren't."_

Kunzite rarely said things he didn't mean. He took promises very seriously. It was part of what drew Minako to him. It was why she had fallen so hard for him the first time.

It was why it had broken her so badly when he could not keep his promise.

A thousand years and three lifetimes were not enough to forget the pain of betrayal. Thousands upon thousands of years and a hundred lifetimes would not be enough to forget.

The question before her was would she forgive? Thus far, she had been unable to. If she were honest with herself, she would admit a part of her wanted to; the part of her that was still a young girl whose head was filled with beautiful dreams of grand balls, beautiful dresses and dancing. Strangely enough, it was not the part of her that was the incarnation of the goddess of love. That part of her was bound to sacred oaths and iron clad laws. That part could not put her heart above all else and embrace life. That part had a duty to fulfill.

That part was all alone. That part didn't want to be, and wished someone could understand how she felt, wanted someone to feel what she felt.

And so she tortured Kunzite. Not with blades, not with fire, not with chains. She tortured him with isolation. She tortured him by showing him her own broken heart, the one thing in the universe he had no defense against. She made him helpless.

Vengeance was not her element. She did not thrive on it. It only made her more alone and more broken.

Kunzite knew of course. He knew what she was doing. Knowledge was power.

It was not enough. For all his power, this particular form of torture still had a hold on him. Fortunately, Kunzite was a fighter. It was the only hope he had.

* * *

Venus needed some time to herself. There was just too much going on for her to understand it all. She may have been the Senshi of Love and Beauty incarnate, but matters of the heart were difficult, even for her.

The solitude of the garden offered her some respite. Time to consider all the things she felt.

Rei, Ami and Makoto may have denied their feelings at times, or misunderstood them.

Minako never had that problem. She was always acutely aware of what she felt.

Knowing that she hated Kunzite did not help her. Nor did knowing she loved him.

She was at war with herself. That was what was tearing her apart. She may have been a warrior and guarding of Crystal Tokyo and Neo-Queen Serenity. But she was also the Champion of Love. And she was a woman, desperately alone. Her heart longed for things that she did not think she could have. She longed for tender touches and comforting embraces.

Once upon a time, she had them. And then the world ended. And she couldn't help but wonder if the two were related.

She approached the fountain and sat on the edge. It was not running during the night hours, so the water was still. The surface was like a mirror, reflecting the clear night sky. Minako could almost imagine that the stars themselves had come down and taken up residence before her. Her hand reached out to the moon. When it made contact with the water, the ripples destroyed the illusion, a painful reminder of what she had lost.

She heard someone approach. Not wanting to be disturbed, she rose to leave. As she followed the path around the corner, she could hear the voices of those approaching. Or rather, she heard giggling, and a squeal as someone was obviously caught.

Couples did sometimes come to the gardens. At some other time, she would have found it sweet and romantic. But at the moment, she just felt the emptiness. She would have gone on and put it out of her mind, but something stopped her. The air changed. She couldn't quite place it. There was no change in temperature or humidity or anything rational that caused it. Just as soon as she became aware of the changes in the air, she could feel them in herself as well. Her powers were responding to something. She could practically feel her skin tingle, and something deep inside her chest began to feel… different somehow.

As she considered this, the giggles turned to voices. What was more, they were voices she recognized.

"I win," boasted Zoisite.

"No fair, you cheated!" pouted Ami.

Minako didn't want to intrude on her friend's privacy, but the change in the air prompted her to stay. She found a tree behind which to hide. Something was up, and she needed to know what.

Zoisite sounded very smug. "You can't prove I peeked when you took off. So you have to hold up your end of the bargain and do something nice for me."

"All right, fine." The playful note left Ami's voice. She suddenly became quiet. Minako thought Ami might be afraid. She was all set to burst in and rescue her until she spoke again. "Close your eyes."

Zoisite sensed the change. "Ami-chan?"

"Please."

Zoisite took a deep breath before squeezing Ami's hand. He sensed something important was coming. As a Shitennou, he too could feel the change in the air. Something was happening. Whatever happened next, everything would change. Ami gave him a nod and he closed his eyes.

As Minako watched, Ami began a gentle exploration of Zoisite's face. She traced the lines from his eyes to his ears, down along his jaw, and over his lips. Every touch served to ground her, and memorize his features, writing them upon her heart. The more her hands moved, the more Zoisite's smile grew.

Her hands moved down across his shoulders, and down his arms, feeling the lean muscle all along his body. Her hands moved to his chest, almost delighting in the strength and symmetry she found. A look of serenity came over Zoisite, enjoying the close contact. Eventually, Ami's hand found his heart, and when it did, time seemed to stop.

Minako found herself holding her breath, wondering what it was that was happening.

As the moment stretched on, Ami's hand shook ever so slightly. Zoisite felt it.

"Are you all right?"

Ami put a finger to his lips. "Just, please, trust me."

The air grew heavy, with anticipation and with power. If there was any doubt that something larger than the two people before the fountain was occurring, Minako knew she could put that behind her.

Ami's hands continued to tremble as they reached for the buttons on her shirt. They trembled the whole time until all her clothes were on the ground. Zoisite heard each item fall. He could not be sure with his eyes closed, but he sensed what was happening, and his brow furrowed.

"Ami…" His voice was rough.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and her arms instinctively went to cover herself. She was breathing heavily. Minako knew what was happening. As a warrior, this was something she knew well. Ami was preparing for a struggle, one that would test the very limits of her courage. As a woman, she knew the same thing. Ami was doing what most people only dreamed of. She was taking a chance on finding happiness, knowing that as she bared her heart, she risked having it broken, or else having it healed. At last, she let go and lowered her hands.

"Open your eyes."

Zoisite complied, and when he did, his eyes widened in wonder.

"_Mon dieu…"_

That gave Ami some of the confidence she needed. She reached out a hand for Zoisite to take. And with a mixture of awe and terror, he took it.

"Ami, are you sure?"

She smiled at his concern. She stepped forward and allowed him to take her into his arms, resting her head on his heart.

"I've been holding back, afraid of letting myself feel something this much. I told myself I needed to hold back to do my duty." She looked up, and once again traced the lines of his face. "But I forgot that in order to do my duty, I had to have a reason to fight, something to anchor me to that which I defend." She brought his head down so they rested forehead to forehead. "Serenity wants me to be happy. She needs me to be happy, as happy as she is. I need you."

That was what Zoisite needed. It was his permission to be happy as well. He kissed her. It wasn't a heated passionate kiss. It was supplication and healing, a rite of passage before he moved on.

Their hands found their way to Zoisite's clothes. As each item fell, Minako watched. Not just them, but the fountain. The water was changing. There were ripples as though and unknown wind was creating waves. She didn't know why, but Minako had the oddest feeling that the water was alive.

Her feelings were confirmed when Ami led Zoisite into the water. Almost immediately, it began moving. A small wave rose up but did not crash. Instead, it seemed to create a bower, and Ami leaned back upon it, reaching out a hand to bring Zoisite down to her.

When he kissed her this time, everything changed. A thin sheen of water rose up and covered the fountain in a clear bubble. The water moved and glistened like glass, reflecting rainbows and starlight.

It finally dawned on Minako what was happening. The power she felt in the air was Ami's star seed. It was responding, growing, changing. Her own star seed was responding to the power, and to the feelings that prompted Ami's change. What Ami felt was love, and it was bringing out her latent powers. Ami was about to change. She was to become Eternal Sailor Mercury, and take her rightful place as guardian of Crystal Tokyo.

As Ami and Zoisite moved together, Minako became aware that further changes were taking place inside the fountain. Water was coming out the top jet, but it was not falling. It hovered for a moment before freezing and taking shapes. Majestic towers were visible, as the ice formed into a vision of Mariner Castle. Ami's past was meeting with her present as power flowed into her.

All the while, she and Zoisite made love. It was gentle, rhythmic, almost ritual, fitting of the sacred bond that was forming between them, and fitting for the place they would hold in the future.

Even from a distance, Minako could see the love in their eyes and feel the tenderness in their touches. Every touch said a thousand things. They had so much to say that words were not enough. It had to be told in kisses upon necks, hands upon chests, lips upon lips. It told the story of secret meetings by fountains. It told the story of chess games and conversations lasting into the night. It told the story of contact forbidden by the gods. It told the story of love lost and found again.

They lay together in the afterglow. The bubble had dropped and the castle was gone. Still the fountain went on and the water held the lovers in its embrace in the bower. There was such contentment on their faces that Minako found herself silently weeping. She always did know what she was feeling, so she knew that these tears were a mixture of anger, jealousy, sorrow and joy.

The power in the air had waned, but she found that her own star seed still felt the echo of the powerful feelings that were in the air. There was still warmth in her chest, an echo of Ami's power. She knew what it was she had to do, and she wondered if she could have Ami's courage.

She knew she had invaded her friend's privacy, but she needed to be here for this. She said a silent thanks, and left, knowing that the night was young, and Mercury and Zoisite still had many things to say to each other.

* * *

Dancing was not altogether disagreeable. Of course, dancing with strange women who had one drink too many and touched him rather more than was appropriate could grate on any man.

Kunzite had experienced torture at the hands of no less than Queen Beryl herself, but this particular experience had him wishing for the tender mercy of having youma electrocuting him.

After a thousand years, Serenity had never given up the notion that dancing solved everything. So naturally, she held a black and white ball. Of course, she would spend the whole night dancing with Endymion, and that was her whole universe, so naturally dancing solved everything.

Once upon a time, hiding behind a mask, he had a fleeting glimpse of such eternity. But his own sins had made that nothing more than a dream. And clearly, this was to be his purgatory.

Fortunately, there was alcohol, conveniently served to order at a bar. Kunzite needed a shot, several most likely, of something that would have lesser men bowing before the porcelain god. He ordered the first, and quickly downed the contents of the glass. It was nothing compared to the way she could burn him, so he barely noticed. He ordered a second when he became aware of the clicking of heels.

That was not such an odd sound considering it was a ball, but Kunzite's ears heard many things. He heard that these heels belonged to someone who was not very tall, but had an easy grace about them. The walk was confident and steady. It did not have the affected swagger of the women who had tried to tempt him tonight. This woman walked with strength, one foot in front of the other in a manner that would have made her hips swing enticingly.

He also knew she wore no perfume. She just always smelled that good. And it drove him wild.

He turned to take a good look at her. And it was a very good look.

Strictly speaking, the little black dress was probably not what Serenity had in mind when she chose the theme for the evening, but Kunzite would not complain. The term "little" seemed inadequate when, in fact, it was so much. It entranced and enticed; hugging, tempting, teasing, revealing.

"Aren't you going to buy me a drink?" asked Minako.

She looked every inch the goddess of love, but she was almost taken aback by the intensity in Kunzite's eyes.

"No," he said in a surprisingly rough voice, the only outward betrayal of the storm of emotions he was feeling.

"Oh?"

"No. You will dance with me."

He did not ask. He took her hand and gently but firmly let her to the center of the dance floor. The music for a rhumba began. He took her into the hold, and his hand went easily to her back, as though it had always been there.

For her part, when her hand met his arm, she felt a jolt, and knew the first stirrings of her own power were coming forth.

His lead was confident. They moved together in such perfect union. Every step was a beautiful bit of give and take. His hands spoke for him, and she heard. Those watching from afar would never see the signals or feel the changes in weight. They only knew the perfection of the picture. If only they could feel, they would know just how perfect it was.

By the end, she knew that whatever it was she was resisting, she should not have been. And after tonight, she knew she could not any longer. Ami was right. She had to be happy, because it wasn't only her that would suffer. For once, she was not afraid of her destiny. She was prepared to seize it.

The dance left them both a bit breathless.

"So you're not going to buy me a drink at all then?"

The fire did not leave Kunzite's eyes. If anything, it only burned darker.

"I don't need to." He still had yet to release her from the hold.

She raised an eyebrow. He leaned in and whispered in her ear in a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"I have a bottle of your favorite honey mead in my quarters for later. _Much_ later."


	6. The Best Part of Waking Up

_7/26/09 - Cooking_

* * *

In her dream, Minako slept in peace and contentment. Strong arms surrounded her, and a steady heartbeat pulsed in the chest she lay upon. A gentle breeze blew over her bare skin, making her shiver. Firm hands moved to shelter her, and she never knew such safety. He smelled of sandalwood and sweat, and she wanted nothing more than for this to last forever.

Of course she had to wake from the dream. Sunlight peeked in from the curtains, and she discovered she was alone in the bed.

Only, it wasn't her bed. And the sheets smelled of sandalwood and sweat. And there was the unmistakable aroma of eggs and bacon coming from the other side of the door.

Goosebumps broke out over her skin, and not from the breeze.

They were from the man standing in the doorway with a tray of breakfast.

"You cooked naked?"

Kunzite looked very smug. "Does that bother you?"

She leaned back on one arm and admired the view as a goddess in repose. "No, I'm okay with that."

He set the tray on the nightstand and then crawled over her to properly kiss her, showing her even goddesses could be flustered by a proper snogging. When they parted, she was quite breathless. His insufferable smirk only grew as he set the tray down in front of her and sat down on the other side. She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him or have him right there. She tried to regain the upper hand by changing the subject.

"This is quite a feast."

"I always cook heavily for these mornings. I do the hike up the mountain trail with a full pack."

Minako's heart momentarily sank at the thought of him having to leave so soon.

"Of course, I'll be missing the hike today. I'll have to get my exercise in some other way," he commented through the smirk while piling scrambled eggs onto a piece of toast.

It may have been the whirlwind of emotions she had felt in the past day, but Minako didn't respond to that as he might have thought.

"Is that all this is to you?"

The smirk fell and Kunzite's eyes hardened. He went from lover to soldier at the drop of a hat. The look he gave her unnerved her.

"Do you think it could ever be just physical between us?"

He was right. She could see it in his eyes. But she didn't want to give in just yet. "It was pretty physical last night."

Just as quickly, the steel left his eyes, and the glean returned, mocking her and turning her thoughts to wayward princesses.

"Yes. Speaking of which, you owe me a new shirt."

Minako thought back to the night before, and the frenzied work she had made of that particular piece. There was a very satisfying ripping sound before she got her hands on his chest. There may also have been some lipstick on the collar. In any event, she knew it would serve as a perfect sleep shirt for her, so it was no great loss. And it would drive him wild.

"It's a fair trade. You never did get me that glass of mead."

"My humble apologies my lady," he said idly. "I was otherwise occupied."

She sucked in a breath and curled her toes at the memory of his… occupation.

Whatever negative emotions she was holding in from the night before seemed to leave her as she exhaled. But there was still one sliver of doubt she knew she had to address before she could move on for good.

"So, what now," she asked. For once, when it came to him, her voice sounded unsure, like a 14 year old girl after her first kiss.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye for a moment before setting his fork and plate down. He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Now, we live. We do the things we always wanted but were too afraid to do. We have the life we thought we lost, but were given again as a gift."

His other hand went to her face, and his eyes took on a soft, far away quality.

"I've wanted you for so long. I thought I had lost you forever once." His voice began to break, and he sounded hoarse. "I still remember the battle and the sword and the fire…"

Whatever else had happened, Minako realized she had never seen Kunzite bare like this before, and she felt the tears falling down her cheek. When Kunzite's thumb moved to brush them away, she found herself leaning in to his touch, taking comfort from it.

"But then, last night…" He took a deep breath, shaking his head. When he opened his eyes again, they weren't far away. They were focused squarely on her, and Minako's whole world were those silver eyes that looked deep into her soul.

"I know what I want," he told her in no uncertain terms. "I know last night was physical, but it meant something. You know it, and I know it. It wouldn't have been so good if it didn't. And I don't mean to brag, but it was good."

Minako giggled. "Yeah, it was good."

"So it meant something to you too?"

"It did."

"We didn't just make love Minako. I know you feel different this morning. You are the Senshi of Love. Your powers are awakening. I am the leader of Endymion's guard. I need to know that he is safe. He is safe if the guardians of this city have all their power at their disposal. Your powers are linked to your own happiness and the love of Queen Serenity. She wants you to be happy. If you are happy, she is happy, and therefore, she and Endymion are safe."

As he spoke, she could see the conviction in his eyes. He was handsome, no doubt, and was built like a statue of perfection, but it was this more than anything that had made her fall in love with him a thousand years ago. He was someone she understood because he felt his duty so deeply and followed it with utter conviction, just as she did. A thousand years ago, it was also what kept them apart.

"Don't you see Venus? This time, we can be together. We need to be together." Both his hands took her face, as though they could form a permanent bond between them, stronger than what was born of their passion the night before.

"I need you."

Whatever stirrings of her power she felt last night, Minako knew that now, they were arriving in full force. The tingling in her chest began to flood her entire body, and the whole room began to glow gold.

She reached out for his face before pulling him down for a kiss.

They remained together, leaning in forehead to forehead, sharing the breath of life between them.

For the first time in a long time, Venus knew that the hurt and sorrow of the past was behind her.

The love was all that remained.

* * *

THE END


End file.
